Living Together
by PaperFox19
Summary: The Teams home was destroyed when the heli-carrier was crashed so Peter got them to move in with him and his aunt. Living close to someone you learn their secrets. Warning Yaoi Slash Boy/Boy do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Peter/Luke/Danny/

Do not read if you do not like

Apart of my rare pairing project anti uke project

Living Together

The Teams home was destroyed when the heli-carrier was crashed so Peter got them to move in with him and his aunt. Living close to someone you learn their secrets.

Chap 1 First Night

Aunt May was really cool with letting his friends move in. Eva got the guest room all to herself, and Sam, Luke and Danny had to share Peter's room with him. They didn't argue or complain they helped Peter move some of his stuff into the attic so they'd have room.

Fury got them a king sized bed to share, it fit 3 of the boys so one would have to take the floor. That was all Fury could do unfortunately, it was best for the team to stay off radar if he set them up a hotel room or something such a transaction could be found easily and put the team in danger.

The guys didn't have much but their suits and a few street clothes remaining, and of course Agent Colson got them new text books for school, they were thrilled at that…thanks Colson.

Luke helped carry Peter's old bed to the attic. It wasn't a suitable living space only used for storage. Sam got out of helping move Peter's stuff by saying he'd help aunt May cook dinner. Peter put his non necessities in boxes and Danny and Luke helped carry them up. "Be careful guys these are my comics."

Danny sat the box of comics on another box, but somehow the box got knocked over and comics got spilled out onto the floor. Danny started picking them up, and what he found made him grin. "Luke over here, you gotta see this."

Luke looked at what Danny had found and grinned. Peter had porn and not just any porn gay porn, Luke flipped through some pages. "Man Peter's into some kinky stuff."

"I believe living here, has become a greater opportunity." Danny said and quickly put the stuff back in the box.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm for it." Luke said tucking the magazine behind a comic.

"Hey guys that was the last box, we can bring your stuff in." Peter called up and Danny and Luke grinned.

"Thanks Peter you're the best." The two boys came down from the attic, and began looking at Peter in a new light.

They did like Peter a lot, he was a good guy, and a good friend, sure they messed with him from time to time didn't mean they didn't care. Plus they've seen the boy naked before thanks to Fury's special cameras. Now that they knew his secret they couldn't stop remembering it got them flustered and horny.

The guys played rock paper scissors on who got to take the bed, Sam lost. He got a roll out mattress and changed into his pajamas. Peter put on his night shirt and his boxers. Danny was wearing a tight green speedo and nothing else. Luke was wearing a pair of tight briefs. Both males underwear showed off their packages well. Peter blushed and looked away. 'Damn they are so hot.'

"Umm is that how you guys dress to sleep?" Peter asked trying not to stare it was hard to look anywhere else but the mostly nude males.

"Yes is that a problem?" Luke asked.

"Umm no it will be fine." Peter said and Danny got in bed, Peter stared at the monk's ass and bit his lip to keep himself from getting hard. Peter got in next an Luke closed off the bed.

Peter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep doing his best to ignore the sexy males that had him sandwiched. Danny and Luke waited for Sam to fall asleep, once he started snoring they knew they were golden. Sam could sleep through anything.

Danny and Luke got hard thinking of all the fun things they had planned. Danny rubbed his bulge against Peter and moaned softly into the male's ear. Luke kissed Peter's neck as he ground his bulge against the boy. Their actions stirred Peter awake, Luke and Danny had their eyes closed and pretended to be sleeping.

"Ahh guys what are you doing? What kind of dreams are you having!?" Peter gasped he got hard and he was shaking in pleasure.

Danny's hand slid underneath his shirt and began teasing a nipple. Peter moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips, his hard cock pushed at the fabric of his boxers. Luke reached down and began groping Peter's cock through the fabric, he could have reached in and pumped it but that would have been a dead giveaway.

Peter moaned softly and quickly covered his mouth. He was torn between the two options wake them up and deal with an embarrassing situation or let them continue. There was no angel or demon choice, Peter chose for himself and let them continue, he came first soaking his boxers, Danny and Luke came soon after soaking their own garments. They cuddled close to Peter and fell into a true sleep. Peter gulped and wrapped his arms around them. 'Oh my god this really happened, I just came from my friends touching me. What am I gonna do?'

To be continued

The season finale was too much to pass up so a fic for the boys and their hormones under one roof


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Frot

Pairing: Danny/Peter/Luke

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 First Shower

Eventually the boys tossed and turned in their sleep giving Peter the chance to slip out from the bed. He felt wet and sticky and wanted a shower. Using his amazing flexibility and spider skill he was able to slip out of bed, flip into the air and hit the bathroom. His leaving did not go unnoticed however, Danny was a light sleeper and the feeling of Peter's movement was enough to stir him awake. He heard the shower turn on and smirked. He grabbed Luke and shook him awake. "Peter's taking a shower we should investigate." Danny said with a smile and Luke grinned.

The two dropped their soaked undergarments and snuck their way towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Peter had tossed his clothes into the hamper, and he turned the water on. Peter had a light blush on his cheeks as his cock was rock hard. He decided to take care of it in the shower, he slipped under the water and let out a soft gasp.

Peter ran his hands through his wet hair, before running his hands down his toned body. He remembered how Danny and Luke touched him, and it excited him. His cock pulsed with need and Peter reached down and grasped himself firmly. With a groan he started pumping his wet cock, he thought about how Luke played with him and he moaned as he tried to match the pace he set.

Luke and Danny had to pinch their noses to keep blood from leaking out, Peter was making such hot noises, they both thought about how Peter looked in the shower and it made their cocks stiffen. 'Time to push the line.' Danny whispered to Luke and the two entered the bathroom.

Peter was working his cock faster and faster the water making it easy for him to move, just as he was about to find his release his spider sense reacted. He looked and saw Danny and Luke watching him, their cocks equally hard and very big. Peter gulped and realized he was in big trouble now.

"Hey Peter looks like you could use a hand." Luke said and slipped into the shower behind Peter.

"We could use a hand to, and of course sharing a shower would be better for the environment and the house." Danny said and slid in front of Peter, their cocks brushing as he moved in. Both males moaned as hot water rained down upon them, of course they had to get close to Peter. Luke's cock slid along Peter's ass, and Danny's cock slid along his own.

"Guys I don't know about this!" Peter said his face flushed and his cock twitching.

"It's just us Peter." Luke whispered into his ear, Peter let out a soft gasp.

"It's just a hand, we seek only pleasure of mind body and soul." Danny said starring into Peter's eyes, Peter gulped.

"Ok, but cone of silence please." Peter said his eyes drifting down to eye Danny's delicious looking cock. He couldn't see Luke's but he could feel it!

"Secrets are safe with us." Luke said and his hands came up to rub Peter's hard nipples. Danny began pumping Peter's cock with precise skill, he stroked from the base to the tip and used his thumb to rub the weeping slit. Peter nearly blew his load, but his friends wanted a hand and he would give them one.

With his right hand he reached back and grabbed Luke's thick cock, he started rubbing it giving it a soft squeeze every now and then and Luke moaned into his ear. His left hand rubbed Danny's cock his fingers brushed Danny's balls, before he wrapped his hand around his shaft and began a firm stroke.

'Oh fuck!' Luke thought and bucked into Peter's grasp.

'His hands, the touch, it feels so wonderful.' Danny thought and he moaned softly.

Peter turned his head and began to look between his two friends, the pleasure look on their faces was better than any magazine he had seen. His cock spasmed and he blew his load, his cock fired 5 spurts and they splashed onto Danny's abs before getting washed away by the shower.

It wasn't long before Luke and Danny came as well. Luke's thick cum splashed onto Peter's back, and Danny's cum shot further than either of theirs, his cum sprayed up and splashed onto Peter's chest the water washed away their mess but for a moment they had marked Peter as theirs.

The boys washed their hair, rinsed and got out to dry off. "Thanks for the hand Peter, don't hesitate to ask for a hand in return." Luke said giving him a thumbs up.

"Or mouth." Danny said and gave Peter a wink.

Peter was left stunned, his mind trying to figure things out. Luke and Danny changed the sheets, and Sam was still sleeping none the wiser of what had occurred.

Inside Peter's Head

Angel Spidey "Your friends, appear to have some feelings for you."

Devil Spidey "Yeah right there just using ya to get their rocks off."

Angel Spidey "They would never, they are your friends they care about you and you care about them." Before Devil Spidey cook speak Angel Spidey Thwipped his mouth closed.

Peter snapped back to reality and decided he better get dressed. He decided to put off any major decision right now, after all you always learn more about your friends when living with them.

To be continued


End file.
